Natural language processing (NLP) generally refers to the interaction of a user with a computerized system through inputs supplied by the user in a natural language (e.g., human structured syntax as opposed to computer or machine language syntax).
NLP systems are used in a variety of applications such as in the area of database management. Instead of requiring a user to present a query in a structured logical form, an NLP interface allows the user to type in (or speak) a phrase specifying the requested information. An internal translation engine will convert the input to a form that can be interpreted and processed by the machine logic, allowing the requested query results to be returned from the database to the user.